Freunde 7: Der Ball
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Auf Hogwarts findet wiedermal ein Ball statt. Wie wird es Merton und Sarah dabei wohl ergehen? Fortsetzung der Freunde-Storys 1 bis 6


Merton saß zusammen mit Sarah an einem Steintisch auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Die meisten Schüler ignorierten diesen alten, teils moosbewachsenen Tisch, aber die Beiden machten hier bei gutem Wetter gerne ihre Hausaufgaben. Im Moment kam Merton damit aber nicht so richtig voran. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf seinen Verwandlungs-Aufsatz konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder ein paar Tage zurück. Am Montag hatten plötzlich überall im Schloß Bekanntmachungen gehangen, daß das Ministerium etwa 2 Wochen vor den Ferien ein großes Jubiläum begehen würde, und deshalb für alle Schüler ein großer Ball stattfinden würde. Selbst von den älteren Schülern hatte kaum einer gewusst, was das für ein Jubiläum sein sollte. Schließlich hatten ihnen die Lehrer erklärt, daß an diesem Tag der soundsovielste Jahrestag der Beendigung eines der Koboltkriege gefeiert wurde. Viel schlimmer war aber, daß die Schüler in dieser Bekanntmachung aufgefordert wurden, zu diesem Ball paarweise und in festlicher Kleidung zu erscheinen. Gut, das „paarweise" war schnell geklärt. Er und Sarah hatten sich nur kurz angesehen und zugenickt. Damit war dieses Problem erledigt. Aber woher sollte er festliche Kleidung nehmen? So etwas brauchte er doch nie wieder! 

„Was ziehst du eigentlich ‚Festliches' an?", fragte er Sarah.

Diese sah verwirrt von ihrem Aufsatz hoch. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie erkannte, worüber Merton eigentlich redete. „Du meinst zum Ball? – Letzten Sommer hat mir meine Mutter einen ‚feinen' Hosenanzug gekauft, weil sie der Meinung war, zum 60. von meinem Opa könnte ich nicht in Jeans erscheinen. Der passst bestimmt noch. Im Aushang stand doch schließlich nicht, daß es festliche Kleidung nach magischer Mode sein muss." Dabei grinste sie übers ganze Gesicht.

Merton sah sie ratlos an, nicht ganz sicher, ob Sarah das ernst meinte. Aber er kannte sie schließlich gut genug. Natürlich war das Sahras voller Ernst!

„Wieso fragst du eigentlich?", unterbrach Sarah seine Gedanken.

„Ich habe keinen Festumhang. Mum und Dad würden mir zwar einen schicken, wenn ich danach frage, aber die Dinger sind nicht gerade billig, und für das Geld könnte ich mir in den Ferien auch was Brauchbareres wünschen."

Sarah sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hast du Mut?"

Merton hatte keine Ahnung, woran Sarah dachte, aber seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, daß man eine solche Frage bei Sarah nicht vorschnell bejahen sollte. Deshalb fragte er vorsichtshalber nach, was für eine Idee sie hatte.

„Mein Cousin Nick – ich habe dir doch von ihm erzählt – ist 2 Jahre älter als wir. Der hat bestimmt noch den einen oder anderen guten Anzug, der ihm nicht mehr passt. Tante Hannah würde dir bestimmt einen leihen, wenn ich sie frage. – Wenn sie die noch nicht alle weggeworfen hat. Kommt nur darauf an, ob du dich draust, auch in Muggle-Festkleidung zu erscheinen."

Merton wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Und du meinst wirklich, daß sich niemand an Muggle-Kleidung stören wird?"

„Manche werden bestimmt dumm gucken. Aber das wird das Selbe, wie mit dem Kugelschreiber, als ich neu hier war. Alle haben gesagt, daß hier mit Federn geschrieben wird. Als ich trotzdem mit meinem Kugelschreiber geschrieben habe, wollten mir die Lehrer beibringen, wie das mit einer Feder geht. Als ich dann aber direkt gefragt habe, konnte mir niemand eine Schulregel nennen, die das Schreiben mit anderen Schreibgeräten als Federn verbietet. Und ein paar Wochen später haben fast alle Mugglestämmigen in unserem Jahrgang wieder mit Kugelschreibern oder Füllern geschrieben." Dabei sah sie ihn triumphierend an.

Merton musste jetzt auch grinsen. „Daß dein Dickschädel härter ist als jeder Granit, weiß ich ja mittlerweile. – OK, schreib deiner Tante wegen so'nem Anzug. Ich will erstmal sehen, wie ich darinnen aussehe. Dann entscheide ich mich.", gab er sich vorerst geschlagen.

Nachdem sie ihn ausgemessen hatte, schickte Sarah noch am selben Abend einen Brief an ihre Tante.

„Du schickst deiner Tante eine Eule. Weiß sie denn, daß du eine Hexe bist?", wunderte sich Merton.

„Ja, Tante Hannah, ihr Mann, mein Cousin und meine Großeltern wissen das. Und nachdem ich das Amulett hatte, konnte ich ihnen im letzten Sommer auch einiges vorführen. Die haben alle immer größere Augen gekriegt. Die wussten zwar schon vorher, daß ich nach Hogwarts gehe, und daß das eine Zauberschule ist, aber irgendwie konnten die sich das alle wohl nicht so wirklich vorstellen."

-

Etwa 1 Woche später steuerte beim Frühstück eine der Schuleulen mit einem größerem Paket auf Sarah zu. Merton wusste sofort, daß das der für ihn bestimmte Anzug sein musste, denn Sarahs Festkleidung war schon vor 2 Tagen eingetroffen. Sarah las den beiliegenden Brief und drückte Merton das Paket in die Hand.

Beim Hinausgehen raunte sie ihm zu: „Den kannst du heute vor dem Schlafengehen gleich mal anprobieren."

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Denkst du, ich will mich bei allen in meinem Schlafsaal blamieren? Nach der letzten Stunde gehen wir zusammen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Dort probiere ich diesen Muggle-Anzug an, und du führst mir deinen gehosten Anzug vor. Dann entscheide ich mich, ob ich wirklich so mit dir zum Ball gehe."

„Das Ding heißt ‚Hosenanzug' und ist so'was Ähnliches wie ein normaler Anzug, nur für Frauen. Aber OK, heute Nachmittag machen wir eine Modenschau."

Nach dem Unterricht holten Merton und Sarah ihre Pakete und begaben sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Raum. Sie probierten mehrere Türen, die jedoch alle verschlossen waren. Schließlich kamen sie an eine unverschlossene Tür, hinter der sich ein anscheinend seit langem nicht mehr benutzter Unterrichtsraum verbarg. Sie sahen sich um, ob sie jemand beobachtete, und gingen hinein. Vorsichtshalber verbarrikadierten sie die Tür mit einem Stuhl. Dann begannen sie, sich umzuziehen. Merton betrachtete den Muggle-Anzug. Im Paket befanden sich eine dunkelgrüne Hose, eine gleichfarbige Jacke, ein beiges Hemd und eine hellgrüne Krawatte. Er sah unschlüssig zwischen diesen Kleidungsstücken und Sarah, welche schon mit dem Umziehen begonnen hatte, hin und her. Anprobieren musste er es wenigstens. Also legte er Umhang und Robe über einen Stuhl und zog Hemd und Hose an. Bei der Krawatte zögerte er. „Sag mal, das ist doch so ein Ding, das sich Muggle-Männer um den Hals machen. Wie geht das denn?"

Sarah, die mittlerweile vollständig umgezogen war, sah ihn an. „Die Krawatte kommt unter dem Hemdkragen um den Hals. – Aber wie man das genau macht, weiß ich auch nicht. Da macht man irgendeinen speziellen Knoten." Dabei nahm sie die Krawatte und machte irgendwelche komischen Versuche in der Luft. „Die kannst du auch weglassen, das geht auch ohne." Damit warf sie die Krawatte zurück ins Paket.

Nachdem Merton auch noch die Jacke angezogen hatte, besahen sich die Beiden gegenseitig und in der spiegelnden Glasscheibe eines Schrankes, die sie jedoch erst mit einem kurzen Zauber reinigen mussten. Merton fand den Anblick etwas ungewohnt, aber so schlecht sah es gar nicht aus.

Sarah boxte ihm in die Seite. „Dein Hemd hat fast die gleiche Farbe wie mein Hosenanzug. Da werden alle denken, wir hätten das absichtlich gemacht."

Langsam begann Merton, sich mit dem Gedanken, so zum Ball zu gehen, anzufreunden. Aufsehen würden sie in ihrer Mugglekleidung auf jeden Fall erregen. Er sah Sarah an. „Na gut, überredet."

Diese grinste ihn an. „Wieso hörst du nicht gleich auf meine Ratschläge?"

-

Am Tag des Balls war schon Mittags Unterichtsschluß, obwohl der Ball erst 18.00 mit einem festlichen Abendessen beginnen sollte. Merton wartete mit dem Umziehen, bis seine Schlafsaalmitbewohner diesen verlassen hatten. Als er dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, bemerkte er sofort, daß einige der Mädchen – und nicht nur welche aus den höheren Klassen – die freien Stunden wohl gebraucht hatten, um eine komplette Kriegsbemalung anzulegen. Auch einige Frisuren hatten wohl trotz Magie Stunden gebraucht. Ein paar seiner Klassenkameradinnen erkannte er sogar erst auf den 2. Blick. Ihn bemerkte vorerst jedoch niemand, da alle mit mehr oder weniger ratlosen Gesichtern um Sarah herumstanden. Einige bezeichneten Sarahs Muggle-Kleidung sogar als Schande. Merton überlegte gerade, ob er unauffällig den Rückzug antreten sollte, als er entdeckt wurde.

„Willst du etwa auch so gehen?", fragte ihn ein älterer Junge, den er nicht namentlich kannte.

Bevor Merton jedoch darauf antworten konnte, stellte sich Sarah direkt vor den Jungen und sah ihn kampfbereit an. „Hast du etwa 'was dagegen? Wir haben uns nämlich extra abgesprochen, damit unsere Festkleidung nach Muggle-Art zusammenpasst. Oder hast du irgendwo gelesen, daß Festkleidung nach magischer Mode gewünscht wird?"

Der Junge öffnete nur seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Eine Vertrauensschülerin aus der 6. ging sogar zum Aushang und las diesen durch. Danach drehte sie sich zu dem Jungen um und zuckte mit ratlosem Gesicht mit den Schultern. Obwohl den beiden Freunden weiter fragende und auch böse Blicke zugeworfen wurden, sagte niemand mehr etwas zu diesem Thema.

Sarah kam zu ihm herüber und grinste ihn siegessicher an. Merton jedoch fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Der Abend konnte ja heiter werden.

Schließlich entschlossen sich die ersten, Richtung Große Halle aufzubrechen. Nachdem erstmal jemand den Anfang gemacht hatte, folgte auch der Rest. Die Eingangstür zur Großen Halle war jedoch noch verschlossen, sodaß sich langsam alle Schüler in der Eingangshalle sammelten. In der Masse achtete kaum noch jemand auf Sahras und Mertons ungewöhnliche Kleitung. Als er sich umsah, konnte Merton sehen, daß viele Mädchen nochmal schnell ihre Frisuren und Gesichter in Taschenspiegeln überprüften. Da war Sarah doch pflegeleichter; sie trug ihre normae Frisur, und irgendwelche künstliche Farbe war in ihrem Gesicht auch nicht zu erkennen.

Pünktlich 18.00 öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle von alleine. Die ganze Halle war festlich dekoriert. Die langen Tafeln, an denen gewöhnlich gegessen wurde, waren gegen kleinere Tische ausgetauscht worden, an denen jeweils 8 Personen Platz fanden. Die Lehrer saßen schon an einem zentralen Tisch und erwarteten die Schüler. Die Erhöhung, auf der normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war durch einen Vorhang verdeckt. Als sich Merton und Sarah einen Tisch suchten, an dem sie möglichst mit solchen Schülern zusammen saßen, die sich nicht an ihrer Muggle-Kleidung störten, wurden sie auch von den Lehrern bemerkt. Diese tuschelten und sahen dabei eindeutig zu ihnen herüber. Schließlich winkten sie einen der Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses zu sich heran. Dieser unterhielt sich kurz mit den Lehrern, wobei er den beiden Freunden mehrmals Blicke zuwarf und mit den Schultern zuckte. Anscheinend erklärte er den Lehrern Sarahs Begründung, daß am Aushang nichts von magischer Mode stand. Nachdem die Lehrer noch kurz diskutiert hatten, gaben sie sich anscheinend von dieser Logik geschlagen. Jedenfalls sprach sie kein Lehrer auf ihre Kleidung an.

Als nach ein paar Minuten alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, erschien das Festessen, welches das übliche gute Schulessen noch bei Weitem übertraf. Sarah schaffte es tatsächlich, von fast allen Steisen zu kosten, während Merton sich ganz auf die verschiedenen Geflügelvarianten konzentrierte. Als alle Schüler und Lehrer gesättigt waren, verschwanden die Reste so schnell, wie sie erschienen waren.

Der Vorhang vor dem sonstigen Lehrerbereich öffnete sich, und dahinter kam eine Band zum Vorschein. Die Tische mitsamt den daran Sitzenden schwebten weiter zum Rand der Großen Halle, sodaß in der Mitte eine Tanzfläche frei wurde. Als die Band zu spielen begann, stellte sich heraus, daß sie wirklich gute Musik machte. Das Problem war allerdings, daß kaum ein Schüler wirklich tanzen konnte. Lediglich wenige Paare vornehmlich älterer Schüler begannen zu tanzen. Um so länger die Band spielte, um so mehr Schüler versammelten sich jedoch auf der Tanzfläche. Die Bemühungen zu tanzen sahen allerdings teilweise etwas komisch aus. Auch die Tischnachbarn Sarahs und Mertons – überwiegend Schüler mit ganz oder teilweise Muggle-Vorfahren – waren schließlich alle beim Tanzen. Merton sah Sahra unschlüssig an. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Entschlossenheit schien auch sie sich nicht so recht überwinden zu können mitzutanzen.

Schließlich fasste sich Merton ein Herz. „Nun komm schon. Du hast mich zu diesen Klamotten überredet, also können wir auch mal einen Tanz wagen. Die Musik ist doch wirklich ganz gut." Dabei stand er schon auf.

Sarah warf noch einen unsicheren Blick zu den anderen Tänzern, erhob sich dann aber auch. Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen wussten beide nicht so richtig, wie sie sich anfassen sollten. Als sie sich beim Probieren versehentlich aneinander zogen und plötzlich eng Bauch an Bauch standen, machten sie beide hastig einen Schritt zurück und liefen dabei in 2 andere Tanzpaare hinein, was aber nicht weiter auffiel, da Rempelein bei den ungeordneten Tanzversuchen nicht gerade selten vorkamen. Merton und Sarah fassten sich schließlich einfach an den Händen und tanzten so mit relativ weitem Abstand voneinander. Nach ein paar Liedern wurden sie aber lockerer. Als die Band ein ziemlich schnelles Lied spielte, versuchte Sarah Merton Rock'n Roll beizubringen. Das Problem war allerdings, daß sie das selbst nur aus dem Fernseher kannte, wie sie ihm erzählte, nachdem sich beide schon mehrere blaue Flecken geholt hatten. Merton hatte dabei aber trotzdem viel Spaß. Mit langen Umhängen und Festroben wäre das garantiert nicht gegangen. Plötzlich bemerkten die beiden Freunde, daß eine größere Zahl an Schülern und auch mehrere Lehrer ihnen zusahen. Erschrocken blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um. Merton merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Auch Sarah war rot geworden.

„Macht doch weiter! Das war echt gut.", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Es war die Schulsprecherin, die ihnen aufmunternd zunickte. Niemand schien sich mehr an der Muggle-Kleitung zu stören.

Der Rest des Balls wurde richtig gut. Merton und Sarah waren die Stars des Abends, obwohl sie wohl keinen einzigen korrekten Schritt machten und am Ende des Balls wahrscheinlich mehr blaue Flecken hatten, als wenn sie sich geprügelt hätten. Dafür wurden sie am Schluß sogar von ein paar älteren Schüler aus der 6. und 7. auf die Schultern genommen und wir Sieger zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum getragen. Lachend verabschiedeten sie sich dort voneinander und gingen erschöpft in ihre Betten.


End file.
